Minho's Surprise
by OurMoustachio
Summary: You're the only girl in the Glaze. Whoops, I meant Glade. Suddenly you see a cute asian guy, Minho. Before you know it, your on your first date with him in which he promises to surprise you. Everything goes well until... well... until he reveals the surprise. MAJOR PLOT TWIST!


**A/N: This is our first fanfiction in which you are the main character. Please enjoy and tell us honestly what you think of this by reviewing ;) Thanks so much guys it truly means a lot**

xxx

I was sitting under a tree, when the runners came out from the maze. I hadn't met them before so I looked on with curiosity. There was a blonde dude with a scrawny figure who came out of the north door, a young redhead who looked like he had just reached puberty who came out of the west door, and an Asian, perhaps Korean, with really cool hair coming out of the east door. This guy seemed to get my attention as he was laughing quite loudly at some joke with what I realised, the greatest and most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. His eyes turned into crescent moons as the laughter continued. His hawt facial features kept me so enticed as I uh… perhaps creepily watched him… hehe.

But then suddenly, I saw a glint on his brow shimmering in the sunlight. I looked at it for a while pondering on it when I realised what it was… a bead of _**sweat. **_I looked at it emotionless but then I realised, maybe it was fate calling to me; maybe this was my time to make a move. I stood up, edging towards him and ignoring the weird looks everyone else was giving to me.

'Hey hottie,' I playfully said as I reached him.

The guy, McHottie, looked at me slightly weirded out. I reached out behind my back and pulled out a tissue. I gave it to him and he looked at it, his face distorting into even more confusion. Realising he was not as bright as I thought, I took initiative and used the tissue to wipe his sweaty and greasy face. McHottie at first tried to run away, but I had him in an almost headlock position forcing him to allow me to wipe his face. I started with the brows and then the mouth, before doing random circles here and there on his beautiful face all the while he was yelling things like:

'Hey get off!'

'What are you, some klunk head?!'

'Would you please stop touching me!'

'HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! THIS PERSON IS HARASSING MY FACE WITH A TISSUE!'

It was at last when I finally let go of him that he stopped yelling. McHottie looked like he was going to run away in fright before his face relaxed into an almost calm expression as he studied my face with his eyes. I guess he saw how special I was on the inside.

'Don't ever do that to me ever again, shuck-face. I can handle my own hygiene.' he snapped all the while his face was seemingly calm and hostile at the same time.

At that, he walked away towards the Homestead alone. I stood there while some of the nearby Gladers were looking at me. I hissed at them before running after him - I was not done yet.

'Who said you could follow me?' the guy said as I reached him.

'You never told me I couldn't, you just said not to wipe the sweat off your face. That's all.' I replied confidently.

'Hmmph,' he replied. It was neither aggressive nor angry. It sounded more like an approved remark.

After a few minutes of silent walking where I was concentrating on his biceps discreetly , McHottie said, 'So you're the new chick that showed up in the Box, correct?'

'No, I'm your mother.' I sarcastically said.

I almost screamed in delight when I saw a flicker on his lips as they curled upward into a genuine smile, but I played it cool.

'And you are…?' I asked.

'The name's Minho.' he finally answered.

'We should hang out more often,' the words blurted out before I could stop them.

Minho McHottie stopped walking and looked at me while raising a brow. 'Woah, woah, woah, who said we could just suddenly hang out, linking arms while skipping around the Glade?'

'Well, you still haven't said that I can't hang with you. Once again, you've only told me not to clean your face.' I answered.

Minho stared straight at me, his face unreadable, as I internally sighed with glee.

'Alrighty then, I'm free tonight. Let's hang then. Maybe I'll come with a surprise...'

And with that, Minho walked away while I was standing in the middle of the Glade, paralysed with sheer joy.

xxx

Minho and I were lying under a tree, looking up through the branches at the night sky. It was a nice night, the gears of the maze turning and making new paths, the cool night air and the calming sounds of Minho's breathing could be heard. We were lying side by side as I looked over to him. His strong features softened in the moonlight and his lips were curled into a small, rare smile.

I watched as he looked up at the stars. Unexpectedly, Minho turned over and locked eyes with me. His eyes held something I'd never seen before. I was drawn to him and I couldn't look away from his strong, beautiful, majestic gaze. I had a feeling of what was going to come next.

He started leaning in closer, his face inches from mine. His lips, inches from mine. We never broke eye contact (which can I just say, is so cool cuz I suck at eyecontact contests) as his eyes trailed slowly down my face and settled on my lips. I bit my lip and we inched even closer. Was this his surprise? What came next would stay in my memories forever.

I felt his warm breath on my lips as he moved even closer to me. I slowly closed my eyes waiting for his lips to meet my eager ones. My eyes were closed for shortest time before I felt a soft FABRIC on my neck!? My eyes shot open as I saw Minho smirking at me. He pulled something out of his back with a sinister smile. It was… A FEATHER?

Oh no, so this was his real surprise... I'M SUCH A DIMWIT!

xxx

**A/N: HEY GUYS~! WELCOME TO OUR MAZE RUNNER ONE SHOT COLLECTION! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND PLEASE REVIEW~! ^^*sings with Deck the Halls tune* TROLOLOLOLOL~ LOLOLOLOL~…am i being too festive? ~Bob-from-Ainsle**

**TROLOLOLOL BET U NEVER SAW THAT COMING. REVIEW! :DDDDD**

**~Bobette Zed**


End file.
